Et si Harry Potter, c'était que du cinéma
by Miss. Kaede
Summary: un ptit délire histire d'imaginer ce que ca ferais si Harry Potter n'était que du cinéma... donc tout est dit dans le titre... alorspourquoi je cause !


****

Note: Petite fic d'une auteure qui n'en écrit jamais, mais qui, motivée par la série des grandes question de l'humanité de Silmarill, c'est décidée à en écrire une.

évidement, j'emprunte les persos de JK Rowling, et je n'en tire aucun profit ( sauf peut etre de me féfaire d'une part de ma débilité, ce qui n'es tpas plus mal...)

J'espère que ca vous plaira quand même

Et si en fait, Harry Potter, c'était que du cinéma ?

Imaginons deux secondes que les Harry Potter de Rowling ne soient que du cinéma… Et bien en fait, ça change beaucoup de chose! ( quoi que pas tant que ça en fait…) Parce que en fait, dans le tome 7 et les précédents qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

Alors, nous sommes à Poudlard. D'après les dernières informations qu'a reçu l'Ordre, sur les plans de leur dernier adversaire en date, celui ci s'apprêterait à s'attaquer à Harry pour la Nième fois depuis 18ans. Nous sommes en juillet, les élèves sont tous rentrés chez eux, du moins ceux qui étaient venus étudiez après que la guerre ait été officiellement déclarée (avec l'assassinat par une troupe de Mangemorts du ministre de la magie, Mister Fudgge, il était en effet difficile de nier le retour de Celui-Qui-Fou-La-Merde-Depuis-Un-Moment-Déjà-Mais-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Toujours-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Sauf-Si-On-Est-Très-Brave-Ou-Très-Stupide).

Sachant que le pauvre Harry est une fois de plus en danger et qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à affronter le mage noir, Dumbledore à demandé à certains membres de l'Ordre de veiller sur lui à Poudlard, puisque le Square Grimaud été détruit si vous vous en souvenez bien, lors de l'une des plus sanglantes batailles du tome 6.

Harry se retrouve ainsi seul avec Lupin, McGonnagal et Snape, qui lui apprennent chaque jour de nouveaux sorts pour qu'il puisse se défendre et vaincre Vous-Savez-Tous-Qui le moment venu.

Un soir cependant une bande de Mangemorts tend un piège aux membres de l'Ordre chargés de surveiller les environs de Poudlard, les entraînant loin du châteaux, et laissant ses habitants sans grandes protections. Sentant le coup venir, Snape décide d'emmener Harry à l'abris, en demandant la protection de certains êtres de la forêt interdites. Bien que réticent à cette idée et soutenu par le professeur de métamorphose qui n'est guère plus séduite par cette suggestion, Harry finit par céder puisque Lupin lui même soutient son ennemi de toujours, et qu'il doit donc avoir raison, comme toujours.

Alors qu'ils arrivent devant la forêt, Lupin est pris d'une sensation bizarre. Il sent quelque chose d'étrange. L'équipée s'arrête afin de vérifier que personne ne les suis. Chacun éteint sa baguette. La discrétion s'impose. La nuit est noire et il serait aisé de se faire repérer d'éventuels ennemis.

A ce moment là, le petit groupe se voit encerclé par une dizaine de Mangemorts armés et prêt à se battre. Après quelques rapides présentations, deux où trois échanges de grossièretés qu'il ne nous est pas permis d'écrire ici afin de préserver l'inoncence de nos lecteurs les plus sensibles, un flot de sorts est lancé, et l'on ne distingue bientôt plus que les rayons colorés sortant des baguettes magiques.

La bataille est terrible, mais nos sorciers ne se démontent pas et parviennent progressivement à se débarrasser de leurs adversaires. Harry en met Deux à terre pendant que le professeur McGonnagal en immobilise trois. Alors que Lupin se bat avec un puissant sorcier, un second lui envoie un Avada Kedavra dans le dos, le tuant sur le coup. Snape parvient, lui, à venger le lycanthrope pour qui il a une rapide pensée émue, et se débarrasse de ses deux anciens équipiers chargés de le kidnapper pour le Lord qui comptait bien le faire mourir dans une agonie sans fin ( quoi que si elle est sans fin il devrait pas mourir... à réfléchir...) afin de lui faire regretter amèrement sa trahison.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, il aperçoit Harry à terre non loin de lui. En face, un sorcier s'apprête à lui envoyer un sort. Snape ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, et se sacrifie pour sauver la vie du petit brun à lunettes en se jetant dans le vide alors que le sorcier lui lance un sort de paralysie ( s'il avait su, il aurait réfléchie deux seconde et n'aurais pas risqué sa vie pour le gnome balafré, mais bon, quand on est brave…) .

Snape se retrouve au sol, inanimé. Sa tête à heurté un rocher. Il saigne beaucoup trop pour pouvoir survivre et ne peut de toute manière plus bouger lorsque le Mangemort s'approche pour l'achever, sans savoir qu'il devait le ramener en vie à son Maître ( on à pas demandé aux Mangemorts d'être tous intelligents…).

Pendant ce temps, Harry réussi à se redresser et à saisir sa baguette. Il envoi alors un sort d'une rare puissance qui détruit l'assassin de Snape, puis se retourne vers son ultime adversaire qui se bat encore contre une Minerva McGonnagal complètement épuisée par ses nombreuses blessures.

Après l'avoir tué, Harry aperçoit dans le ciel la marque des Ténèbres puis le Vilain-Méchant-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qui apparaît en chair et en os devant lui. Harry n'avait pas vu le mage noir depuis plus de dix mois, et l'apparition de ce dernier, sa cape noir et ses cheveux soulevés par une légère brise (qui le rend d'ailleurs très séduisant) le terrifie. Il sait que cette fois, l'un d'eux devra mourir.

Après un longue et rude bataille contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, Harry finit par l'emporter grâce à la protection de sa mère, sa chance extraordinaire, et au sorts enseignés par ses professeurs défunts où blessés qui avaient durant de longues années eut le courage de lui enseigner la magie.

De retour au château, Harry retrouve Dumbledore ainsi que tout les membres de l'Ordre qui font la fête après avoir enterré les victimes du carnage…

Mais !

En fait, ce n'était que du cinéma, et Lupin n'est pas mort, puisque l'Avada Kedavra, n'était en réalité qu'un des spots qui servent à présent aux héros à faire la fiesta puisque c'est la fin de la série. Quant à Snape et à McGonnagal, leur sang n'était que du Ketchup, et il danse à présent un magnifique tango pendant que Lupin déclare enfin sa flamme à Hermione ( qui à bientôt 20ans à présent vu que les acteurs interprétant des enfants sont toujours plus vieux que leurs personnages ) qui accepte avec joie de venir glisser sa mains dans la fourrure du loup garou.

En gros, tout va pour le mieux.

Aucun animal ou être humain n'a été blessé pendant le tournage, et tout est bien qui finit bien, puisqu'on retrouve également Sirius, sois disant mort pendant le 5éTome, et qui en fait ,au lieu de retrouver les âmes mortes derrière le voile est partie faire la jaille et se saouler un bon coup pour fêter sa sortie d'Azkaban qui n'était en fait pas une vrai prison mais un décors en papier mâché avec des marionnettes vêtus de grandes guenilles noires pour faire croire à des Détraqueurs…

Bon, et bien en esperant que ca vous a plus, peut être à une prochaine fois


End file.
